


A Dance with Death

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: In which Gabe is the Grim Reaper, M/M, and Genji becomes a serial killer to see him again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: "Over time, he became more and more infatuated.  What started as a victim a week became one a day.  He was obsessed, and if Death so wished, he would throw himself upon his own sword.  He would do anything for him."





	A Dance with Death

People tended to fall in love with the ones they’d least expect.  And Genji was no exception.

 

He had first seen the man at his father’s deathbed.  He was dressed in pitch black robes, and the scythe left nothing up to imagination.  This was the grim reaper.  Glowing red eyes upon black scleras watched as his father took his last breath.  The reaper swung its scythe at something that Genji could not see.  He watched intently - it was not everyday that one could see this.  And when Death looked him in the eyes with that face covered in scars, Genji knew that he had to see him again.

 

Genji had always had sparkling charisma, and he decided that it was time to put it to a use.  Women and men alike often fell for his words.  Before, he would use this for more physical desires.  But now?  Now he had something more important to use it for.  He still seduced them, of course.  But they were the only ones who would be sleeping.  Forever.

 

Should he feel bad?  Most likely.  But he didn’t - death was a part of life.  And Death was a part of his life.  Each kill gave him another glimpse of that perfect face.  And over time, that face changed.  At first, Death had looked upon him with apathy.  Just another murder.  But apathy turned to recognition, which turned to a smile to greet him.  Oh, the first time he saw Death smile, he felt his heart skip a beat.  He knew he had gone down the correct path.  Once, after a particularly difficult kill, Death had spoken.  It wasn’t much, just a “Nice job,” but Genji felt like he could die peacefully right then and there.

 

He started to do more for the clan as well.  The reckless son became their prized assassin.  Did they know what had caused the change?  Of course not.  When asked, he told them that it was because of his father’s death.  In a way, that was true.  But his loyalties did not lie with the clan.  Because if Death wanted it so, he would end their lives as well.  Because they only cared for him so long as he did exactly what they wanted.  They may tell him he did well, but it lacked the warmth of Death’s voice.

 

Over time, he became more and more infatuated.  What started as a victim a week became one a day.  He was obsessed, and if Death so wished, he would throw himself upon his own sword.  He would do anything for him.

 

The clan began to realize that he was not killing for duty.  After all, most of his victims had nothing to do with their affairs.  They sent someone to tail him, to find out if he was working for someone else.  He got two kills that night, and Death praised him with that beautiful voice.  For once, he was able to respond before Death left.  “All for you.”  And Death laughed, and Genji knew he was in love.

 

The clan learned fear.  Genji overheard them discussing a way to eliminate him.  So he killed them first.  One by one, he destroyed the elders and watched as Death took their souls.  He could see the orbs that Death took now.  He could see how they were absorbed by the scythe.  And he watched in awe at the fluid motion.  There was no denying it now - Death was his everything.

 

When his obsession finally caught up to him, when he was finally struck down by his brother, he was at peace.  Death would be there, and maybe he would let Genji talk to him one last time for all the work he did.  But when Death appeared, there was no slice of metal.  Instead, there was a kiss on his forehead as he felt himself change.  “Gabriel,” was Death’s soft whisper, “My name is Gabriel.”

 

Becoming a reaper was an odd process.  60 souls, Gabe had said.  Bring them to an existing reaper, and you would be turned.  Genji may be immortal now, but he didn’t kill for that.  He killed to walk with Death.  To be able to hold him.  To love him.  And now, hand in hand with Gabe, he finally met his goal.


End file.
